utaitefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Soraru
Soraru '- довольно популярный утайте, известен своим низким, хриплым голосом, с легким растягиванием слов. Его голос описывается как знойный, похожий на тип , легко узнаваемый, с ярко выраженной хрипотой. Он часто поет с ShounenT, Lon, Komeru и Mafumafu. Их юниты называются SoraT (そ ら Т), Soralon (そ ら ろ ん), Lemoc Raros(Soraru и Komeru, альтернативная латинизация), и After the Rain(Sorairo Muffler). Сорару также известен как звуковой редактор, и часто миксует VOCALOID-песни, как и многие другие утайте. Он загружал видео под никнеймом '''lieL 'в августе 2011 года в течении недели, позже все видео под этим именем были либо удалены, либо запривачены. Сорару технически сильный и эмоциональный певец, он может изменять свой стиль пения для наиболее эффектного соответствия песни, начиная от более сильного, хриплого и грубого подхода для рока и высоких темпов, до мягкого и нежного подхода для баллад и более медленных песен. Сорару также может пропевать чрезвычайно высокие ноты. Например его кавер "Last Night, Good Night" это доказывает, песня поется как в оригинальной тональности. По его TMBox он спел этот кавер даже на 4 тона выше, чем в оригинале, однако это не придало напряженности звучанию. Первоначально известен быстрой загрузкой каверов. Он совсем недавно стал известен, несмотря на его долгий путь к славе от неизвестности, по сравнению с его современниками. На самом деле, вплоть до его кавера "Nisoku Hokou" в конце 2009 год, его загрузки редко преодолевали отметку 10-20K просмотров; и часто были помечены как заслуживающие большего количества просмотров (も っ と 評 価 さ れ る べ き, ) из-за неизменного хорошего голоса Сорару, ярлык "следовало бы большего внимания" очень соответствовал ему. Хоть его скорость загрузок замедлилась по сравнению с 2008-2009 годами, он стал одним из самых известных членов utattemita, с помощью своих последних каверов, преодолев отметку одного миллиона просмотров на NND; его дуэтный кавер "Rimokon"с Lon, а также его кавер "Kagerou Days" . Тем не менее, его кавер "Mozaik Role" остается его самой популярным кавером на сегодняшний день. Он очень активен в Твиттере, его дружбу с другими утайте, таких как Chomaiyo, Lon и ShounenT, можно увидеть визуально. Он часто проводит прямые трансляции, комментируя их со своими друзьями утайте, или он может быть частью этого, например с Lon, когда они играют вместе в Minecraft. Он также ведет программу Soralon Radio (そらろんラジオ) с Lon и Hikikomoranai Radio (ひきこもらないラジオ) с Mafumafu, что-то вроде подкастов, где они говорят о самых различных вещах. На его 27-й день рождения(3 ноября, 2015 года), Сорару опубликовал свою первую VOCALOID-песню "Usotsuki Majo to Haiiro no Niji" на NND. Принадлежность и Совместные проекты (аранжировка), и Saine (さいね) (иллюстратор) #Член Yozora Chorus Project #Член хор-группы Singlink B.L.Revolution вместе с Remyu, Narcissistic BL ★ Tamago, Nao., Platyco и Otsuki #Член Kotonoha Project}} Юниты # sweets☆ вместе с Shamuon, ShounenT и Kony # Soralon (そらろん) вместе с Lon # Lemoc Raros вместе с Komeru # SoraT (そらT) вместе с ShounenT # Soratacchi (そらたっち) вместе с Tacchi # Monoral (モノラル) вместе с Inakamono # Shiso (しそ) вместе с Shamuon # After the Rain вместе с Mafumafu Список каверов (Although Songs Have No Form) (2008.03.11) (Записано на NND) # "Order Made" (песня группы RADWIMPS) (2008.06.26) (Записано на NND) Под именем "Soraru": # "Masumaru" (Marshmallow) (песня группы RADWIMPS) (2008.07.21) (Записано на NND) # "Dear" (2008.07.21) (Записано на NND) # "Suimin Jikan" (Sleep Time) -Acoustic ver.- (песня группы BUMP OF CHICKEN) (2008.07.22) # "Order Made" (песня группы RADWIMPS) -переделанная- (2008.07.28) (Записано на NND) # "Melody in the sky" (2008.07.28) (Записано на NND) # "Kaerou" (2008.08.03) # "you" (песня из аниме Когда плачут цикады) (2008.08.10) (Записано на NND) # "you" -переделанная- (2008.08.12) # "Replay" (песня группы Plastic Tree) (2008.08.15) (Записано на NND) # "Anata ni Hana wo, Watashi ni Uta wo" (A Flower For You, A Song For Me) (2008.09.17) (Записано на NND) # "Melody in the sky" -переделанная- (2008.09.17) (Записано на NND) # "Cantarella" (2008.09.18) (Записано на NND) # "shiningray" (2008.10.09) (Записано на NND) # "Cendrillon" feat. Soraru и Noa (2008.10.16) # "under the darkness" (Kichiku Megane main theme) (2008.10.22) (Записано на NND) # "under the darkness" (Kichiku Megane main theme) -переделанная- (2008.10.23) (Записано на NND) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2008.10.26) (Записано на NND) # "celluloid" (2008.10.30) (Записано на NND) # "Melt" -3MMIX- (2008.11.06) (Записано на NND) # "unused impulse" (2008.11.10) (Записано на NND) # "Unknown Girl/you" (2008.11.21) (Записано на NND) # "Monochro Act" (2008.11.30) (Записано на NND) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First Love Ends) -Male ver.- (2008.12.13) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Core Meltdown) (2009.01.16) (Записано на NND) # "LEO" feat. Soraru и Tacchi (2009.01.24) # "Hope" (2009.01.26) (Записано на NND) # "Yurameku" (2009.01.31) (Нет в Mylist) # "Order Made" (песня группы RADWIMPS) -переделанная- (2009.02.07) (Записано на NND) # "Kanashiki Hysteric Girl" (2009.02.07) (Записано на NND) # "Cantarella" -переделанная- (2009.02.07) (Записано на NND) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni, Hanataba wo" (Instead of Goodbye, A Flower Bouquet) (2009.02.07) (Нет в Mylist) # "Konbini" (Convenience Store) -Rock ver.- (2009.02.07) (Записано на NND) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.08) (Записано на NND) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love-Distance Long Affair) feat. Soraru и Agya (2009.02.13) # "Toeto" feat. Soraru, Seriyu и Dorocchi (2009.03.01) # "One Man Live/Nazonazo" (песня группы RADWIMPS) (2009.03.11) (Записано на NND) # "Ishidatami no Akeki Akuma" (The Crimson Demon of the Stone Pavement) feat. Soraru и Seriyu (песня группы Sound Horizon) (2009.03.14) # "Toeto" feat. Soraru, Iroha, Nao., Peace, Remyu, Shiyu, Urin, Seriyu, Kazukin, Taihaku, Dorocchi, Otsuki, tae, Ritta, Aian, Shinobu, Kakichoco, hana, Nanahira, Ami Hitsuji, Shuiro, okkun, Oru♪, Rhap, Mapo-Mellon, Rin, Tateshina, Kappa, Hetanari, Mizuki, Komeru, Rime, miw, *Sixi*, Sawaki, Shuu, Oisu, Mizo, karia, komix, Satoi Sena, Mamizu Kurage, Yoshimichi, mirto, Riseha, tomato, nekobass и sola (2009.03.14) # "Haiha Haini" (2009.03.19) (Записано на NND) # "Palette" (2009.04.25) (Записано на NND) # "Marionette" (2009.05.14) # "Sangatsu no Ame" (March Rains) (2009.05.15) (Записано на NND) # "heavenly blue" feat. Soraru и Tacchi (2009.05.19) (Нет в Mylist) # "GHOST" feat. Soraru и @.25" (2009.05.26) # "Iroha Uta" (2009.05.29) (Записано на NND) # "from Y to Y" (2009.05.29) (Записано на NND) # "from Y to Y" feat. Soraru и Tacchi (2009.06.12) # "Lost Story" (2009.06.18) (Нет в Mylist) # "magnet" feat. Soraru и Tacchi (2009.06.20) (Запривачено) # "not blue." (2009.06.23) (Записано на NND) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2009.06.27) # "THE WORLD END UMBRELLA" feat. Soraru и Komeru (2009.07.03) # "Just Be Friends" feat. Soraru и Komeru (2009.07.07) (Записано на NND) # "Owaranai Hammer Time" (2009.07.13) (Записано на NND) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2009.07.22) # "Gemini" (2009.07.26) # "Shinkai Summit" (Heartbreak Summit) (2009.08.01) (Записано на NND) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.08.04) (Записано на NND) # "Little Goodbye" feat. Soraru и Komeru (2009.08.11) # "crystal mic" -cathedral remix- (2009.08.26) (Записано на NND) # "Toki no Kairou" (Corridors of Time) (песня группы Chrono Trigger BGM) -Arrange ver.- (2009.09.05) (Записано на NND) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2009.09.06) (Записано на NND) # "Puzzle" (2009.09.08) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) (2009.09.11) # "No Logic" feat. Soraru и Komeru (2009.09.16) # "Chocolate Train" feat. Soraru и Mike (2009.09.16) # "Iroha Uta" feat. B.L.Revolution (2009.09.17) # "magnet" feat. B.L.Revolution (2009.09.22) # "Oyasumi no Uta" (Goodnight Song) (2009.09.25) (Записано на NND) # "shiningray" feat. AR, gije, killrain, miw, na:ky, NAE, nya☆, Robin☆, tefu, e-qual, Oekaki, Ochoking, Kiri, Клока, Kurotan, Chrono, Soraru, Tacchi, Harunii, Maruya, Miki, Yoshika, Rakshasa, Rio, Richard K. Mask, Luschka, Keisen, Redbell, Nanamin, Kanataσ, Soukou, Souryuu, Hiroshi и Rin (видео на годовщину) (2009.09.28) # "1st music" (2009.09.29) (Нет в Mylist) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2009.10.07) # "Sakana Kana?" (Is It A Fish?) (2009.10.10) (Записано на NND) # "1925" feat. Soraru и kunkun (2009.10.12) # "rainy days" (2009.10.12) (Записано на NND) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Ridiculous Dream) feat. Soraru и Komeru (2009.10.15) # "Jihou" (Time Signal) (2009.10.18) # "Starduster" feat. Soraru и Inakamono (2009.10.21) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" (2009.11.02) (Записано на NND) # "Dummy Dummy" (2009.11.07) # "Alice" (2009.11.09) (Записано на NND) # "CRAWL" (2009.11.11) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Moshimo Hanashi" (What-if Stories) (2009.11.12) (Записано на NND) # "Alice" -acane_madder ver.- (2009.11.13) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Just Be (β)" (Parody of "Just Be Friends") feat. Mine, Kashaneko, Mizo, Kanau, 4c0, hana, yume, Nagareboshi, Remyu, ^Koke, Kuon, Aki, Halna, A24, 【Okan】, Suimi, Kazu, Karuko, Mesumayu, sui, Soraru, Komeru, Meyani, Hoku, *SEN, kiiro, Taishi, irony, 31, Mameteria, bbb, RETSU, Mikarin, Banri, Clampurin, shell, Kumagoya, Yuzusuke, Shichimi, Desuke, Aiku, Sakiru и Uran (2009.11.17) (Нет в Mylist) # "Campanella" (2009.11.19) # "Dependence Intension" feat. Soraru и Komeru (2009.11.24) # "celluloid" -переделанная- (2009.11.25) (Записано на NND) # "Honno Sukoshi no Sayonara" (Just A Little Goodbye) (2009.11.25) (Нет в Mylist) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2009.11.25) (Записано на NND) # "envy." 　feat. Komeru и Soraru (chorus) (2009.11.26) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "clock lock works" feat. Soraru и Komeru (2009.12.03) # "Just call my name" (2009.12.08) (Записано на NND) # "Room sized Logic" (2009.12.18) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2009.12.21) # "Koibito no Range" (Dear Range) feat. Soraru и Komeru (2009.12.23) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. Kuripurin, Wataame, Komeru, Soraru, Guriri, H+ero и Kakichoco (2009.12.24) # "Paranoid Doll" (2009.12.29) # "ACUTE" feat. Soraru, Noa и ｎｏｎ (2010.01.01) # "1/6" feat. Soraru, Tentomushi, terry, Agya, 31 и Mi-mu (2010.01.06) # "Whammy Anarchy" (2010.01.09) # "BEAT!" feat. Soraru и Tacchi (2010.01.14) # "girlfriend" (2010.01.16) (Записано на NND) # "Perfect World" feat. Soraru и Komeru (2010.01.20) # "Tegami" feat. Soraru и ShounenT (2010.01.22) # "Moonside he Youkoso" (Welcome to the Moonside) (2010.01.26) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Kusoge Jikkyou Play" (Let's Play of a Crappy Game) (2010.01.28) # "Kimi no Taion" (2010.02.02) # "Jenga" (2010.02.04) # "Sayonara Memories" (2010.02.11) (Записано на NND) # "Sayonara Memories" -Remastered ver.- (2010.02.11) (Записано на NND) # "Yuuyake Sunset" feat. Soraru и Mazo Hizumu (2010.02.13) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.02.17) # "Blue" (2010.03.03) # "Piano Lesson" (2010.03.08) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of the Literary Boy) (2010.03.18) # "Discommunication" (2010.03.21) # "Itsumo Yori Nakimushi na Sora" (The Sky Who Is Being A Bigger Crybaby Than Usual) feat. 4c0, Chaco, Chia, H+ero, K-ta, MISAKI, noeru, RoLL, shu, una, Wendy, ZERO, AtarimeP, Inakamono, Kamonemiru, Soraru, Halfmoon, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mocona, Yossy, Yori, Radhice, Riseha, Wotamin, Otane и Saiya (2010.03.23) (Нет в Mylist) # "Starduster" feat. ♪Rion♪, 96Neko, Chaco, Choco, G-san, H+ero, hana, korumi, lepus, noeru, ｎｏｎ, oma, ori, Lily, RoLL, roro, shu, suica, Wendy, ZERO, Souka, Azumi, Amane Eve, Iitomo, Inakamono, Emi, Knorr, Kumari, Sakiru, GEM, Seriyu, Sorako, Soraru, Tebari, Nanahira, Nimangu, Ninna, Halfmoon, Hue, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mi-mu, Mitsumushi, Minekawa Mari, Muta, Yossy, Ryoma и Rian (2010.03.23) (Нет в Mylist) # "Your Highness ☆ My Princess" feat. ShounenT, Soraru, Shamuon и Kony (2010.04.13) # "Boku-Boku.β" (2010.04.17) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First Love Ends) -retake- (2010.04.23) (Только для сообщества) (Записано на NND) # "Usotsuki Zouka" (Lying Fake Flower) (2010.04.26) (Записано на NND) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2010.05.04) # "Guriguri Megane to Gekkouchuu" (When A Man Of Astigmatism Met A Moonbug) (2010.05.07) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Limit" (Original with ) (2010.05.11) # "mugs" (2010.05.14) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (Sunset of Betrayal) (Durarara!! OP) (2010.05.16) (Только для сообщества) (Записано на NND) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) -Autotuned ver.- (2010.05.23) (Только для сообщества) # "World's End Dancehall" -Piano ver.- (2010.06.02) # "Bokumote" (2010.06.03) (Записано на NND) # "Palette" -переделанная- (2010.06.06) # "INARING☆March" feat. Soraru и Komeru (2010.06.09) # "Iroha Uta" -переделанная- (2010.06.15) (Записано на NND) # "Shiryo Suru Zombie" (Thoughtful Zombie) (2010.06.19) # "Sakura no Zenya" (Night Before the Sakura) (2010.06.25) # "Nilgiri" (2010.07.03) (Нет в Mylist) # "Super Nova" -mu-choRemix- (2010.07.05) (Записано на NND) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (Wonderland and the Sheep's Song) feat. Soraru и Komeru (2010.07.08) # "Engeki Telepsychola" (Telepsychola Theatric) (2010.07.12) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.20) # "Ima Made no Utattemita wo Medley ni Shitemita" (Soramedley) (2010.07.30) # "Hotaru" (Firefly) (2010.08.06) # "tune the rainbow" (RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio ED) (hana's birthday) feat. ＊Airi, Arihiko, Ikki, Eve, Udonko, Gakurin, Kalium, Ginan, saki, Xiao, Seriyu, Soraru, Chibita, Choco, peЯoco., Nimo, ｎｏｎ, Mitsumushi и lino (2010.08.09) (Нет в Mylist) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Rate ♯0822) (2010.09.06) # "Chigau Sora" (Different Skies) (2010.09.16) # "Nadenade" (2010.10.04) (Записано на NND) # "Lynne" (2010.10.06) (Записано на NND) # "Gekkou Shokudou" (Moonlight Restaurant) (2010.10.13) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2010.11.17) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.11.20) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2010.11.29) # "Hysteri" (2010.12.07) # "10 Shunenki Song wo Tsukuttemita" (I Made a 10th Anniversary Song) (2010.12.08) # "Curry no Uta" (2010.12.16) (Только для сообщества) (Записано на NND) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- feat. ShoutStyle, Rash, Kakichoco, Zanto, Ougimachi Ruka, Rishe, Shinshakaijin, Alilem, Rumdarjun, Wataame, Soraru, ShounenT, Mi-chan, Chachako, A24, Shinobu, Hoku, Kouhey, F9, Limone-Sensei, Purikuma и Lon (2010.12.13) # "Haito Ateliesta Nite" (At the Ruins of Ateliesta) feat. Soraru и Lon (2010.12.24) # "Uta Utai no Uta" (A Song I'd Like to Sing) (2010.12.27) # "Unko" (chorus) (песня Moriyama Naotarou) (2010.12.29) # "Rainen Kara Ganbaru" feat. Usa, Kaito, Saiya, Sekihan, Seriyu, Soraru, Da-little, Donnie the Dynamite, Nitmegane, PUPI, Beeeeige, Ryoma, Wotamin и AtarimeP (2010.12.29) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Band Arrange- (2011.01.14) # "Ichirin no Hana" (A Single Flower) (2011.01.19) (Записано на NND) # "Kutabare PTA" (Sod Off, PTA) (2011.01.19) (Только для сообщества) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.26) # "Aimai Elegy" (Love Lost Elegy) -Arrange ver.- (2011.02.11) # "Aoi Bench" (Blue Bench) feat. Soraru и ShounenT (2011.02.14) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) (2011.02.27) (Только для сообщества) (Записано на NND) # "BadBye" (2011.02.28) # "No Logic" -Original Arrange- feat. Soraru и ShounenT (2011.03.02) # "Tómur" (Empty) (2011.03.03) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocola-wi-te" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolayte) (2011.03.08) # "Toeto" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.03.18) (Только для сообщества) (Записано на NND) # "AC" -Hard Arrange- feat. neko и Soraru (chorus) (2011.03.19) (Нет в Mylist) # "Chiisana Sono Te de" (With These Small Hands) (2011.03.22) (Только для сообщества) (Записано на NND) # "Asada o" (2011.03.26) (Только для сообщества) # "orange" (2011.03.30) # "eight hundred" (2011.03.31) (Записано на NND) # "Melodic Cylinder" (2011.04.04) (Записано на NND) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. Soraru и Lon (2011.04.12) # "Yumemachi Contrast" (Dream City Contrast) (2011.04.28) (Нет в Mylist) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One Way Route) (2011.05.03) # "Shuumatsu ga Yattekuru!" (The WeekEND is Nigh!) (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "Bokura no 16bit Warz" (Our 16bit Warz) (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "The Wanderlast" (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "＊Hello, Planet" (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai" (Yukimi Shopping District on Block One) (2011.05.23) # "Unhappy Refrain" -Band Arrange- (2011.06.06) # "Trees In Our Homeland" (2011.06.14) (Записано на NND) # "Juvenile" -with Soraruko- (2011.06.15) (Только для сообщества) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2011.06.24) (Записано на NND) # "Blackjack" feat. Soraru и Shamuon (2011.06.30) # "Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi" (The Blind Astronaut) (2011.07.07) # "Blindness" (2011.07.15) (Записано на NND) # "Sweet Magic" (2011.07.16) (Только для сообщества) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) (2011.07.27) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Lilia and the Skeleton Band) (2011.08.02) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Soraru и Lon (2011.08.03) (Только для сообщества) # "Trees In Our Homeland" (2011.08.05) (Под именем lieL; Запривачено) # "Sasameku" (Whisper) (2011.08.06) (Под именем lieL; Запривачено) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2011.08.06) (Под именем lieL; Запривачено) # "Eager ♥ Believer" (2011.08.06) (Под именем lieL; Запривачено) # "Salvage" (2011.08.11) (Под именем lieL; Запривачено) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.11) (Под именем lieL; Записано на NND) # "Yakusoku wo Shiyou" (Let's Promise) -Acoustic ver.- (2011.08.12) # "Mushroom Mother" (2011.08.16) # "LOVELESS×××" feat. Soraru, Nobunaga и Purikuma (2011.08.29) # "Ai Kotoba" (Words of Love) feat. Soraru и Lon (2011.09.02) # "Chaining Intention" (2011.09.08) (Только для сообщества)' # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.16) '(Записано на NND)' # "Koko ni Aru Koto" (What Is Already Here) (2011.09.19) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. Soraru и Lon (2011.09.20) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.03) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku" (A You Like Me, A Me Like You) -Arrange ver.- feat. Soraru и Lon (2011.10.14) # "Dreamer Eater" (2011.10.27) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.04) '(Только для сообщества)' # "3331" (2011.11.05) # "Gemini" feat. Soraru и Lon (2011.12.25) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Fluffy-Haired Woodland Girl) (2011.12.30) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) -itikura remix- (2012.01.03) 'Нет в Mylist)' # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Monochrome Dream-Eating Baku) (2012.01.06) # "Headphone Actor" (2012.01.11) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.01.20) # "Onakasuita" (I'm Hungry) (2012.02.02) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) feat. Soraru и Mi-chan (2012.02.03) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Timeslip Shita" (Time-Warped After Chopping My Stag Beetle) (2012.02.06) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Let's Put On Fake Eyelashes) -Soraruko ver.- (2012.02.20) # "Risouron" (Idealistic Argument) (2012.02.28) # "Polaris" (2012.03.05) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heartbeat #0822) feat. A24, Inakamono, Kony, Shinshakaijin и Soraru (2012.03.14) # "Melancholic" (2012.03.14) # "Twinkle" (2012.03.15) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.03.23) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.03.27) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.03.31) # "Matryoshka" -Band Arrange ver.- feat. Soraru и Lon (2012.04.02) # "Handwritten Map" (2012.04.20) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (Sunset of Betrayal) (Durarara!! OP) (на Anison Utattemita Tour 2012)(2012.04.20) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.04.24) '(Только для сообщества)' # "Nounai Denpa" (2012.04.27) # "Mata Ashita" (See You Tomorrow) - Arrange- (2012.05.14) # "Sayoko" (2012.05.21) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Painful Pain) feat. Soraru и Lon (2012.05.26) # "Irony" (2012.05.28) # "Kimi no Me wo" (Your Eyes) (Оригинал от Jin) (2012.06.05) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.06.16) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2012.06.29) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.07.12) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Soraru и Lon (2012.07.18) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.04) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) -Arrange ver.- (2012.08.10) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -Arrange ver.- (2012.08.17) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (The End of Summer, Beginning of Love) (2012.08.21) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Soraru и Lon (2012.09.06) # "Children Record" (2012.09.20) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (Our Let It Be) (2012.09.24) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. Soraru и Lon (2012.09.28) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) -Soraruko ver.- (2012.10.09) # "Mermaid" (2012.10.18) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.22) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) -Original Pitch ver.- '(Только для сообщества)' # "Chocolat to Inseki" (Chocolates and Meteorites) (2012.10.28) '(Только для сообщества)' # "Trick and Treat" feat. Soraru и Mi-chan (2012.10.30) # "Kimi Izonshou" (Addicted to You) (Оригинал от LOLI.COM и Tonkatsu) feat. Soraru, halyosy (chorus) и Nayugorou (chorus) (2012.10.30) # "World Calling" (2012.11.07) # "11-kaime no Uchuu to Lovere" (Lovere in the 11th Space) feat. Soraru и Inakamono (2012.11.11) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2012.11.15) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) (2012.11.19) # "WAVE" (2012.11.27) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2012.12.04) # "Futariboshi" (Two Stars) -Arrange ver.- feat. Soraru и Lon (2012.12.25) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) (2012.12.29) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Soraru и Lon (2013.01.23) # "Choco to Yuuki" (Chocolate and Courage) (Tirol Choco CM) (2013.02.14) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.19) # "Afterglow" (2013.03.16) # "MUGIC" feat. Soraru, Lon, nero, clear, Rib и Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.17) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.03.31) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.08) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.08) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in a Wave of Grief) (2013.05.23) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.05.31) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.06.20) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (I Shared a Kiss With Hatsune Miku) (2013.07.11) '(Только для сообщества)' # "cLick cRack" (Original with GigaP) feat. Soraru, Nanahira, kradness, 96Neko и Reol (2013.07.21) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of the Literary Boy) -переделанная- (2013.07.23) # "Aimai Dokuritsu Sengen" (Ambiguous Declaration of Independence) (2013.08.16) # "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshitemo" (Even If It's the Happiness of You) (2013.09.05) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.09.10) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2013.10.04) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.30) # "Ai Kotoba Ⅱ" (Love Words Ⅱ) feat. Soraru и Lon (cameo) (2013.11.03) # "Tsukiakari" (Moonlight) (2013.11.19) # "Persona Robot" (2013.12.02) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.12.07) # "tune the rainbow" (RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio ED) feat. Soraru and Lon (2013.12.25) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.01.19) # "Outer Science" (2014.01.31) # "Dokusenyoku" (Mono Poisoner) (2014.02.02) # "Kokoronashi" (No Heart) (2014.02.23) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" (Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% ED) feat. Dasoku, Soraru, 96Neko, Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Ishigantou и Akatin (2014.02.24) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (The Undersea Story of Water Lily) feat. Soraru и Mafumafu (2014.03.07) # "Kotonoha Karma" (Word Karma) feat. Soraru и Lon (2014.03.18) # "Run Pan Man" (2014.04.04) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.04.07) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) -TV Size ver.- (2014.04.15) # "Super Nuko World" feat. Soraru и Mafumafu (2014.04.22) # "Tobira Akete" (Love Is An Open Door) (Frozen OST) feat. Soraru и Lon (2014.05.16) # "Henry's Cat" (2014.06.01) # "Love Doll" (2014.06.04) # "Terror" (2014.06.13) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" feat. Mafumafu и Soraru (2014.06.21) # "Mememememe" (2014.07.17) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru" (The World is Falling in Love) (Ao Haru Ride OP) (2014.08.07) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise Number One) (Yo-Kai Watch ED) (2014.08.26) # "Ohoshi-sama Ressha" (Star Train) (2014.09.09) # "Ringo Hanabi to Soda no Umi" (Apple Fireworks and an Ocean of Soda) (2014.09.25) # "Amekigoe Zankyou" (The Echo Of My Voice In The Rain) (2014.10.11) # "Meimou Shounen to Shousekai" (A Delusional Boy and a Small World) (2014.10.22) '(Запривачено)''' # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's theory of Happiness) (2014.11.12) # "Undead Enemy" (2014.12.01) # "Bye Bye Nostalgica" (2014.12.04) # "Connecting" feat. Halyosy, Rib, Soraru, Lon, KK, Reol, Shakemii и Otouto no Ane (2014.12.05) # "Shounen, Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" (Boys and Girls Chameleon Symptom) (2014.12.09) # "Snow Song Show" feat. Soraru и Lon (2014.12.24) # "Enmei Chiryou" -Mafumafu Arrange ver.- (2015.01.02) # "Leia" (2015.1.19) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" feat. Soraru и Mafumafu (Young Disease Outburst Boy) (2015.02.06) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Firefly) (2015.02.13) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2015.02.20) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Faster) feat. Soraru и Mafumafu (2015.03.26) # "Yurayura" (Оригинал от Nanou) (2015.04.04) # "Madamamagoto" (Оригинал от GigaP и Reol) (2015.04.12) #"Sanagara Bye-Bye" (Оригинал от koyori) (2015.04.19) # "Anonymous Onchuu" (Dear Anonymous) (Оригинал от Neru) (2015.06.05) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.06.12) # "Ai no scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.06.20) # "Feedback Interstella" (Оригинал от buzzG (2015.07.15) # "Gikyoku to Deformé Toshi" (Drama and A Deformed City) (2015.07.22) # "Summertime Record" (2015.08.16) # "Sekai-sick ni Shounen Shoujo" (Worldsick Boys and Girls) feat. Soraru и Mafumafu (2015.08.31) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2015.09.12) # "Balleriko" (Ballerina Girl) (2015.09.15) # "Shihatsu to Kafka" (First Train and Kafka) (2015.10.17) # "Haikei, Natsu ni Oboreru" (Scenery, Indulge in Summer) (2015.11.21) # "Itazura Ninpouchou" (Mischievous Ninja Technique Handbook) feat. Soraru и Mafumafu (2015.11.28) # "Ouka ni Tsukiyo to Sode Shigure" (Оригинальная песня) feat. After the Rain (2016.01.08) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.30) # "Dare mo Shiranai Happy End" (Happy End That No-one Knows) feat. After the Rain (2016.02.27) # "Machibouke no Kanata" (The Other Side of Waiting in Vain) (2016.03.12) # "Metronome" (2016.04.11) # "I Sleep Well" feat. After the Rain (2016.04.13) # "Tachiiri Kinshi" (No Trespassing) (2016.04.29) # "Datsugoku" (Jailbreak) (2016.05.14) # "Chaldene" (2016.05.28) # "Tsumi no Namae" (The Name of The Sin) (2016.06.11) # "Alien Alien" feat. Soraru и Amatsuki (2016.06.18) # "Dappou Rock" (Law-evading Rock) feat. Soraru и Mafumafu (2016.06.23) # "Atmosphere" (Оригинал от Harumaki Gohan) (2016.07.01) # "Biidama no Naka no Uchuu" (Space in a Marble) (Оригинальная песня) (2016.07.09) # "Sutego no Stella" (Abandoned Stella) (Оригинал от Neru) (2016.07.18) # "Rinki na Wakusei" (Jealousy Planet) (Оригинал от MikitoP) (2016.07.30) # "Secret Answer" feat. Araki, un:c, kradness, Sekihan, Soraru, nqrse, Mafumafu и luz (2016.08.05) # "Uchuu Sou" (Space Burial) (Оригинал от Chintara) (2016.08.06) # "Suisei Ressha no Bell ga Naru" (The Sound of the Comet Train's Bell) feat. After the Rain (2016.08.19) # "Zen Zen Zense" (Many Previous Existences) feat. Soraru и Mafumafu (2016.09.23) # "Kimi mo Warui Hito de Yokatta" (I'm Glad That You're Evil Too) (2016.09.30)}} Дискография Regular ver. = |track1title = Zetsubousei: Hero Chiryouyaku |track1info = (Despairity: A Hero's Treatment) |track1lyricist = Suzumu |track1composer = Suzumu |track1arranger = Suzumu |track2title = Haiiro Shounen Rock |track2info = (Gray Boy Rock) |track2lyricist = Suzumu |track2composer = Suzumu |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi |track3info = (The World's Life Span and the Last Day) |track3lyricist = Suzumu |track3composer = Suzumu |track3arranger = 150P }} |-| Limited ver. = |track1title = Zetsubousei: Hero Chiryouyaku |track1info = (Despairity: A Hero's Treatment) |track1lyricist = Suzumu |track1composer = Suzumu |track1arranger = Suzumu |track2title = Haiiro Shounen Rock |track2info = (Gray Boy Rock) |track2lyricist = Suzumu |track2composer = Suzumu |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Zoku・Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku |track3info = (Sequel・Shoddy Utopia Policy) (Soraru, Lon) |track3lyricist = Suzumu |track3composer = Suzumu |track3arranger = Suzumu |track4title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track4info = (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) -GigaP remix- (Soraru, Lon) (Bonus track) |track4lyricist = Suzumu |track4composer = Suzumu |track4arranger = GigaP }} |track1title = convolvulus |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Suzumu |track1arranger = Suzumu |track2title = SoraRhyThm |track2lyricist = Suzumu |track2composer = Soraru, Suzumu |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Existence |track3lyricist = Suzumu |track3composer = Suzumu |track3arranger = Suzumu |track4title = Baburebariichie |track4lyricist = Soraru |track4composer = Soraru |track4arranger = Suzumu |track5title = balsam |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Suzumu |track5arranger = Suzumu |track6title = Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi |track6info = (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) -Acoustic Summer Arrange- |track6lyricist = Suzumu |track6composer = Suzumu |track6arranger = Suzumu |track7title = Level 100 no Ikemen ni Arigachi na Koto |track7info = (Common Things for the Level 100 Ikemen) |track7lyricist = Suzumu |track7composer = Suzumu |track7arranger = Suzumu |track8title = Death Without Life |track8lyricist = Suzumu |track8composer = Suzumu |track8arranger = Suzumu |track9title = sunflower |track9info = (Instrumental) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Suzumu |track9arranger = Suzumu |track10title = Aka Oni to Kamisama |track10info = (Red Ogre and God) |track10lyricist = Soraru |track10composer = Soraru |track10arranger = Suzumu |track11title = Usotsuki Peter Pan |track11info = (Liar Peter Pan) |track11lyricist = Suzumu |track11composer = Suzumu |track11arranger = Suzumu |track12title = Utakata, Natsu no Owari ni Kakushita |track12info = (Foam, Hidden in Summer's End) |track12lyricist = Suzumu |track12composer = Suzumu |track12arranger = Suzumu |track13title = edelweiss |track13info = (Instrumental) |track13lyricist = |track13composer = Suzumu |track13arranger = Suzumu }} |track1title = Hajimari no Uta |track1lyricist = |track1composer = YASUHIRO |track1arranger = YASUHIRO |track2title =Ohoshi-sama Ressha |track2lyricist =YASUHIRO |track2composer =YASUHIRO |track2arranger =YASUHIRO |track3title =Loli to Kaiketsu Meitantei! |track3lyricist =YASUHIRO |track3composer =YASUHIRO |track3arranger =YASUHIRO |track4title =Garakuta no March |track4lyricist =YASUHIRO |track4composer =YASUHIRO |track4arranger =YASUHIRO |track5title =I am Sophie |track5lyricist =YASUHIRO |track5composer =YASUHIRO |track5arranger =YASUHIRO |track6title =Tsuukouryou |track6lyricist =YASUHIRO |track6composer =YASUHIRO |track6arranger =YASUHIRO |track7title =Henry Cat |track7lyricist =YASUHIRO |track7composer =YASUHIRO |track7arranger =YASUHIRO |track8title =Shinkai Toshokan |track8lyricist =YASUHIRO |track8composer =YASUHIRO |track8arranger =YASUHIRO |track9title =Once Upon a Life |track9lyricist = |track9composer =YASUHIRO |track9arranger =YASUHIRO |track10title =Gessekai Ryokou |track10lyricist =YASUHIRO |track10composer =YASUHIRO |track10arranger =YASUHIRO |track11title = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track1info = (Instrumental) |track2info = (Star Train) |track3info = (Loli and the Master Detective's Solution!) |track4info = (Rubbish's March) |track6info = (Toll Fee) |track8info = (Deep-sea Library) |track9info = (Instrumental) |track10info = (Lunar World Travel)}} |track1title = Itsuka no Kimi ni |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = curtain call |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Suzumu |track2arranger = |track3title = dreadnought |track3lyricist = Soraru |track3composer = Mafumafu |track3arranger = |track4title = Telecasister |track4lyricist = |track4composer = YASUHIRO |track4arranger = |track5title = Anonymous Onchuu |track5info = (Dear Anonymous) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Neru |track5arranger = |track6title = Game Shounen wa Shinanai |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Yuuyu |track6arranger = |track7title = Madamamagoto |track7info = (Still Playing House) |track7lyricist = Reol |track7composer = GigaP |track7arranger = |track8title = Sanagara Bye-Bye |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = koyori |track8arranger = |track9title = Nokoribi |track9info = (Embers) |track9lyricist = Soraru |track9composer = Soraru |track9arranger = |track10title = Tenbatsu |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger = |track11title = blue |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Last Note. |track11arranger = |track12title = Feel Good Time |track12lyricist = |track12composer = Umetora |track12arranger = |track13title = Ark |track13lyricist = |track13composer = buzzG |track13arranger = |track14title = Tatoeba |track14lyricist = |track14composer = Fuwari-P |track14arranger = |track15title = Yurayura |track15lyricist = |track15composer = Nanou |track15arranger = |track16title = Yuudamari no Shiori |track16info = (A Bookmark of Melting Sunset) |track16lyricist = Soraru |track16composer = Soraru |track16arranger = |track10info = (Heaven's Punishment)|track6info = (Gameboy Never Die)}} |track1title = Atmosphere |track1info= |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Harumaki Gohan |track1arranger = |track2title = Sutego no Stela |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Neru |track2arranger =Neru, z'5 |track3title = Discord Alien |track3lyricist = |track3composer = buzzG |track3arranger = |track4title = Rinki na Wakusei |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Mikito-P |track4arranger = |track5title = Uchuu Sou |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Chintara |track5arranger = |track6title = Black Hole Teki Hankou |track6lyricist = |track6composer = YASUHIRO |track6arranger = |track7title = Chuu no Iriguchi |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Nishisawasan-P |track7arranger = |track8title = Tokoshie no Superstar |track8lyricist = |track8composer = koyori |track8arranger = |track9title = Cosmos to Aoi Hana |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Pusu |track9arranger = |track10title = Haiki Robot no Yume |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Chroma |track10arranger = |track11title = Kiwoku no Sora |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Toa |track11arranger = |track12title = Pluto |track12lyricist = |track12composer = Mafumafu |track12arranger =Mafumafu |track13title = Biidama no Naka no Uchuu |track13lyricist = |track13composer = Soraru |track13arranger = Gibson |track2info = (Abandoned Stella)|track4info = (Jealousy Planet)|track5info = (Space Burial)|track6info = (Black Hole Specific Crime)|track7info = (Space's Entrance)|track8info = (Permanent Superstar)|track9info = (Cosmos and the Blue Flower)|track10info = (Dream of an Abandoned Robot)|track13info = (The Universe Inside a Marble)}} Галерея |Soralon-Matryoshka.png|Soraru (слева) и Lon (справа) в их кавере "Matryoshka" |Shinpakusuu_-0822.png|С лева на право: A24, Kony, Shinshakaijin, Soraru и Inakamono в их кавере "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" |Soraru aimai elegy.png|Soraru в своем кавере "Aimai Elegy" |MUGIC Soraloneroclearibito.png|С лева на право: nero, clear, Rib, Soraru, Lon и Itou Kashitarou в их кавере "MUGIC" |soraru aimai elegy twitter bg.png|Фон Soraru в своем Twitter, иллюст. в его кавере "Aimai Elegy" |Unhappy refrain soraru.png|Soraru в своем band arrange кавере "Unhappy Refrain" |Sorarusoraii.png|Soraru в Soraai |SoraruTwitter.png|Аватар Soraru в своем Twitter |Soraru NEW twittericon.png.png|Soraru в своем Twitter |connecting 20141205.png|Shakemii, Otouto no Ane, Rib, Halyosy, Reol, KK, Lon и Soraru в "Connecting" |Soraru o040703781319564836645.png|Soraru в своем блоге |Soraru tmbox.png|Soraru на своем TmBox |Soraru mafu lv211789649.png|Soraru и Mafumafu в namahousou Сорару }} Факты Ссылки * Вебсайт * Твиттер * Блог * Blomaga * TmBox * Lineblog * Voiceblog * pixiv * инстаграм * mixi * mixi сообщество Категория:NND утаите Категория:NND утаите (мужчина) Категория:Мужчина Категория:Популярный утаите Категория:День рождение/03/11/ Категория:Имеет YouTube канал Категория:Ikemen Категория:Ikemen (мужчина) Категория:Продюсеры